


R18【朱白】湿 PWP

by sinholxie



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinholxie/pseuds/sinholxie
Summary: #我今天爱的是 江北林达浪#又是一个无脑产物爱你 就给你写pwpooc预警不要上升真人认真你就输了





	R18【朱白】湿 PWP

白宇不乖乖听话，大冷天的穿着短袖就在片场里溜达来溜达去，被朱一龙知道了。

白宇一度后悔为什么自己会有这样胳膊肘往外拐的助理，朱一龙好几天没有回白宇的信息了，视频也不接，语音也不接，白宇快急死了。甚至有的时候晚上下了戏回房间，脱了上衣给朱一龙拍照过去，然后发一些暗示性的文字，或者在网上看到什么东西，还发给朱一龙分享。

朱一龙一概不回，白宇在微信里发语音，可怜巴巴叫哥哥的时候，朱一龙差点没忍住，这个小孩，现在学会这一招了？知道自己对他没什么自制力，就老是在这种事情上刺激他，挑战他的自控力。这段时间朱一龙已经忘记自己睡前在卫生间解决多少次了，听着白宇发过来的语音，白宇在手机那头对着微信发语音的表情，发语音的动作。

朱一龙甚至能想象的出来，那个小孩就在自己面前，可怜兮兮的，眨巴着眼睛，跪在两腿中间，两个眼睛里好像还有水雾，看着你，对你说“哥哥~我知道错了，你原谅我吧，我以后不这样了，好不好嘛。”，想着这些，朱一龙加快了手撸动的速度，爆了句脏话，另一只手又忍不住点开白宇发过来的语音。

...

天天给朱一龙发语音发信息，朱一龙都不回。但是白宇知道，朱一龙肯定都看到了，语音肯定都听了。这个方面，白宇还是很了解朱一龙的，朱一龙现在在生气，但是朱一龙绝对不会不看信息，白宇就天天给朱一龙发着。

好不容易熬到了这几天外景戏拍完。白宇一下戏就开着车就走了，直接奔着机场回北京。

朱一龙几天前就已经到北京了，他今天在北京有活动，白宇先到家了。回家路上买了一束玫瑰花，买了一盒巧克力，还买了一个小蛋糕。回家之后把这些东西摆放好。

坐在沙发上想着，这样龙哥应该就不会生气了吧。看了看手机，给朱一龙发了几条信息，说他已经到家了，让朱一龙活动结束早点回家，家里有惊喜。想了想，从衣柜里拿了件衣服就去洗澡了。

白宇穿着之前朱一龙买大的衬衫，坐在沙发上，腿上什么都没穿，就穿着一个平角裤。窝在沙发上，抱着一个小被子。朱一龙进门看到的就是这样的一幅场景，白宇好像还睡着了。两条腿光着在外面，抱着被子也不知道盖上。朱一龙觉得自己这么多天的生气毫无意义。把门重重一关，就进屋了，就好像没看到白宇在沙发上一样，动作很大，像是故意要吵醒白宇一般。

朱一龙关门的瞬间，白宇就醒了，揉着惺忪的双眼看着朱一龙。

“哥哥，你终于回来了！我等你好久了！”，白宇把怀里的被子一扔，起身跟着朱一龙溜达。但是朱一龙好像根本没看到他一样，就当他是空气一样。

“哥哥，你看那个，我给你买了一束花！你喜欢吗！我还买了你爱吃的巧克力！是那个朗姆酒味道的，你之前说过那个味道很好吃，我回来的时候买了！——对了！还有一个蛋糕！我们这一场结束，就外场的戏都杀青了，接下来就是室内的戏份了，我们庆祝一下吧！”

朱一龙没理白宇，好几秒都想直接应下，但是又想到白宇这么不照顾自己的身体，又一股子火窜上来了，就更不想理白宇了。

朱一龙回房间，脱了身上那些繁杂的衣服，准备去洗个澡。白宇在一旁狗腿的动动这个，动动那个。朱一龙脱衬衫，他就帮着把衬衫往下扯，脱裤子，白宇就帮着朱一龙解皮带。

“我自己会。”

朱一龙终于出声和白宇说话了，白宇乐的不行，“没事，哥哥，我帮着你，你可以快一点，你是不是刚结束活动啊，辛苦了哥哥！”

白宇看着朱一龙开始和自己说话了，觉得自己胜利在望，即将获得最终的胜利。朱一龙从进门就没有理白宇，要换做以前，进门的十几分钟两人一定吻到呼吸不过来的，可是朱一龙一直都特别的冷淡，两人本来就好久没见，白宇都感觉好久没有和朱一龙拥抱接吻了，整个人都恨不得贴到朱一龙身上，可是朱一龙纹丝不动，丝毫没有反应。起码白宇觉得朱一龙一直都没有反应。

只有朱一龙自己知道，这么久没碰白宇，这段时间都是自己解决了自己的生理需求，现在白宇两条腿光溜溜的在自己面前晃来晃去，这衣服的宽松程度，对白宇来说就是一个大衣，朱一龙哪儿这么忍得住，一个正常男人，自己的爱人在自己身上动手动脚，蹭来蹭去，想拥抱，想亲吻。朱一龙不会感觉不出来，朱一龙也想，但是觉得怎么都要给白宇一点教训，这次真的是生气了，不能这么又让他糊弄过去了。

白宇终于在朱一龙看似不刻意其实很故意的躲闪中，亲到了朱一龙的嘴巴。白宇马上用手把住朱一龙的脸，吧唧一口，又亲了一下。然后松了手让朱一龙先去洗澡，洗完澡可以吃蛋糕了。

朱一龙感觉白宇说不出来的粘人，大概是因为自己下了狠心要让他知道自己生气了，所以白宇比以往更粘人。朱一龙深知自己在白宇面前的自制力太差，像落荒而逃一般进了浴室。

朱一龙进浴室就上了锁，白宇听到锁死的声音，丝毫不惊讶，他早就觉得朱一龙肯定会上锁的，朱一龙刚才耳朵都红了，白宇觉得自己的小计谋应该是成了一半了。

朱一龙这在浴室待的时间过于长了，下一秒听到浴室门钥匙转动的声音。白宇进浴室时，看到朱一龙背对着门口，一只手扶着浴室的墙壁，另一只手放在了身下，不难想象朱一龙在干什么，都是男人，不会这个事都不懂。

“你先出去...”，朱一龙的声音有些发颤，背对着白宇。

白宇脱下身上的衬衫和平角裤，站近了对朱一龙开口，“哥哥，我有点冷...”

朱一龙：理智崩断。一把把白宇拉进冲洗间，低头就开始吻。白宇在这一天终于得到朱一龙热情回应时当然是更加用力的回吻过去，淋浴喷头的水冲刷着两人的身体。好久没见，又冷战了这么久，白宇觉得光是吻根本不够，想更用力的和朱一龙拥抱接吻，乃至更多。

朱一龙的双手箍着白宇，环抱在自己的胸前，下身的坚挺有意无意的戳着白宇的大腿，时不时和白宇的下身撞到一起。白宇的手像是知道自己想要什么一般，伸下去抚摸着朱一龙的下体，白宇触摸着朱一龙的下身，手部规律的撸动着，朱一龙不自觉地向前顶着，戳着白宇的大腿，又时而和白宇的下体碰到一起。

朱一龙将两人的下体同时握住，不一样的触感通过下身传到大脑中，白宇忍不住轻喘着气。头埋在朱一龙的颈窝间，有意的发着气音，“哥哥...嗯...我想要你...”

朱一龙当然是要答应白宇的请求，哪还记得生气的事儿了。把白宇的身体一转，背对着自己，白宇自觉的把屁股翘起来了，不盈一握的腰肢往下一沉。朱一龙想着要给白宇做扩张，可是白宇的手却伸到背后把玩着自己的下体直直的想往后穴里插，白宇的屁股更是浪的不行，抵着朱一龙的下体缓缓的蹭着，还发出阵阵呜呜咽咽的声音。

“哥哥...可以...可以直接来...我准备好了...”,白宇也不要什么面子了，虽然小声，但是朱一龙还是听到了。一只手扶着白宇的腰，另一只手扶着白宇的臀部，顶着下体在后穴处蹭着不进去，白宇听着哭腔都快出来了，有些急不可待，兴许是白宇自己后穴用着力，内里的润滑液好像有一些涌出来了，朱一龙精神恍惚间把自己的下体送了进去，一个挺身送到了最里面。白宇感觉自己的身体被一下子贯穿了。

腰也不听使唤的往下坠着，朱一龙的手顺着水流抚摸着白宇光滑的背，再转到白宇的胸前，白宇的乳尖早就立挺起来，朱一龙揉搓着白宇发红的乳尖，白宇更是受不了的大叫。可能是体位的缘故，朱一龙的每一次冲撞都让白宇觉得顶到了最里面，白宇根本无暇顾及自己的下身，在朱一龙的顶弄下，白宇愣是被操的到达了高潮。

白宇觉得自己马上就要射的时候，朱一龙放缓了顶弄的速度。把下身从白宇身体里慢慢退出来，白宇有些着急，想伸手去够朱一龙的硬挺继续插进去。朱一龙把白宇转向自己，水流打在白宇的脸上。

“上来。”，白宇抱住朱一龙，整个人挂在了朱一龙的身上。朱一龙把白宇压在墙上，借着劲儿把下身塞进了白宇的后穴，没试过这样的姿势，白宇觉得后背好凉，前胸却又贴着朱一龙，又觉得热的发烫。

白宇还一半倚着墙壁，双腿缠着朱一龙的腰，双手搂着朱一龙的脖子不敢松手。朱一龙关了水，抱着白宇就往外走，白宇完全是往下坠的姿势，朱一龙的阴茎在体内一下顶到了最深处，抵到了白宇的高潮点，朱一龙一路走着，带着点浮动，阴茎在白宇体内摩擦着，白宇细细的呻吟透着朱一龙的脖子传到耳朵。

进到房间后，朱一龙忍不住把白宇按在墙上顶弄了一番，每顶到一次，白宇的双腿就夹紧一次，后穴也会跟着夹紧一次，朱一龙也爽的发出一声声低吼。最后朱一龙转到床上，床垫很软，白宇直接被抛到床上，朱一龙很快就压上去了...

白宇最后只知道自己的双腿一直在打开的状态，没间隙去抚慰自己的前端，被朱一龙直接操射出来。好久不见，又隔着这么久没有联系，两人做到最后什么都射不出来了，才停下...

最后白宇做的累到不行，朱一龙倒是精神旺盛。白宇的清洁都是朱一龙做完的，白宇感觉实在是太爽了又太累了，做到最后昏昏欲睡过去。

之后...朱一龙抱着白宇，亲了好久，像是要把这几天的都补回来一样，才慢慢抱着白宇睡去...

 

...

“说！下次还要不要这么大冷天的穿短袖了！还有昨天晚上我都没来得及说你！”

“哎呀，哥哥我知道错了嘛，我不会了...别凶我了，我要亲亲！”

 

-end-


End file.
